the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of Enforcers
"We bring Order from Chaos." The Enforcers are the sentinels of Order and the avid opponents of Chaos in all its forms. They are God's organizers and administrators, bringing principle and purpose from the chaos of life by any means necessary. The Enforcers are a true and existing Order of Adepts. However, the Order as a whole has been greatly usurped by the madness of the Demiurge... Aspect Of God: Bringer Of Order Enforcer Degree Facts: -The Order of Enforcers is uniform and united (by and large) under the 'guidance' of the Demiurge. They have no real sense of Factions like most of the other Orders do. The only real differentiation among them are those Enforcers who remain free from the mental shackles of the Demiurge and fight to liberate their Order from it. -Enforcers exist as living representations of boundaries and rules. The Veil, the barrier between the material world and the immaterial worlds, is actually stronger in the presence of an Enforcer. Supernaturals attempting to pierce or pass through the Veil will find it harder to do so in the presence of an Enforcer. -The Enforcers are staunch defenders of the Discipline Arcani and will be called upon by the Demiurge to track down and eliminate anyone who flaunts it. -Being an Enforcer can be tricky work, as the maintainer of the Veil you have to cross paths with anyone who breaks the Discipline Arcani, including non-Adept Supernaturals. The Vampyre, Werewolves and other well-established Supernaturals certainly don't like being told what to do. -The Enforcers are considered to be one of the Ruling Orders because they are the leaders of public security and because they operate at the highest levels of government. -Because of the similarity in purpose and behavior, Enforcers and Inquisitors normally get along just fine. But there is a crucial difference between the two: Inquisitors exist to root out false teaching, Enforcers exist to root out anything that would break the Status Quo. While the two objectives usually align, there are times when they will not. Still, the two Orders do share a history of aligning with each other against third parties. -The Enforcers are one of the Petitioner Orders because they may receive 'upgrades' from the Demiurge. These upgrades are designed to specialize an individual Enforcer in fighting a particular threat. Enforcers called upon to routinely track down Marauders and Corsairs might be upgraded with abilities centered around tracking, tagging and stealth attacks. Similarly, an Enforcer tasked with hunting monsters would be upgraded with powers reminiscent of the Order of Hunters. -Because they represent Order, Enforcers do not experience delineation in the progression of their abilities. That is to say, they have no Aberrant Adepts. All Enforcers across the world develop the same powers in exactly the same succession, regardless of personal talent and experience. The only exception to this are the upgrades granted by the Demiurge. -Enforcers are highly disciplined and fight together in rigid, cohesive units. They often form Squads and a single Squad leader is upgraded to possess the mental-link ability of the King Adepts. This allows the Squad to work together in perfect unison. This mental link upgrade will only allow the Squad leader to communicate with his own Enforcers. -The problem with such overt emphasis on discipline and rigidity is that the Enforcers, while being very astute, are lacking in the creativity department. They tend to go by the book, and always by the book, never changing or adapting to new circumstances very well. Also, because they adhere to established procedures over new policies, they often inadvertently make themselves predictable. -Despite these flaws, only a fool would underestimate the Enforcers. The Order as a whole is well-organized, they have strong recruiting practices, and thanks to the upgrades from the Demiurge, even Neophyte Enforcers can wield significant abilities in combat. Facing the Enforcers should always be a challenge for anyone. Followers of the Demiurge: The Demiurge was created by the Aeons to act as the nexus for the Forces of Order across the Omniverse. However, the Demiurge has gone mad and now believes itself to be God. The Demiurge, in this fevered state, has largely co-opted the Order of Enforcers who now also believe him to be Divine. The Order of Enforcers see themselves apart from other Adepts. Belonging uniquely to the Demiurge, many Enforcers have come to believe that everything, even their fellow Adepts, have become tainted by Chaos and must be opposed. Thanks to this subtle mental influence, the Demiurge is able to order his very own Adept Order to work against anyone, even fellow Adepts. Not all Enforcers have been taken in by the delusions of the Demiurge. A precious few Enforcers have broken free of the Demiurge's control, or never fell under its sway to begin with. Sadly, these Enforcers are a minority within their own Order, and the Enforcers as a whole feverishly serve the Demiurge in his dream to lock all of Existence into perfect, absolute Order. Co-Founders of the IAS: The Order of Enforcers was one of several forces responsible for the founding of the Irregularity Assessment Syndicate following the second world war and the beginning of the Cold War era. The nascent IAS was originally meant to act as a national task force but was quickly copied by the other industrialized nations at that time in an attempt to help government personnel deal with Supernaturals on a national level. It was the Order of Enforcers, revealing themselves to the world governments, who convinced them to coalescence these disparate organizations into a single, unifying whole on an international level. Today the Enforcers function at the very core of the IAS agency, members of the Order also sit on the highest committees and some of the best 'special agents' are elites of the Order. Force of Order: The Order of Enforcers exists as living embodiments of the cosmic force of Order. They oppose uncertainty and Chaos in all its forms. An Enforcer will probably be a very tedious and punctual person, always arriving on time for any meeting. They will probably also suffer less from random strokes of bad luck, for instance, and Enforcers will get flat tires less than ordinary people would. The aura of Order that surrounds them is so palpable it actually affects existential statistics. This doesn't mean that Enforcers lack character or that they never suffer anything random, just less so than ordinary people. Supernaturals whose natures are tied to Chaos, the opposing force of Order, will probably find it difficult to use their abilities on an Enforcer. In fact, if an Enforcer is of a particularly high Degree, the Storyteller may decide that their very presence hinders the abilities of any Chaos-tied Supernaturals around them. -The Enforcers are drawn to National Chapters, because these Chapters exist as part of national governments. They are also found primarily in groups like the Blue Brotherhood, the Cult of the Machine, and especially the New World Order. God & The Demiurge: The Theists are God's Own and God is the first source of all Order across the Omniverse. You'd think that would endear them to the Enforcers, and when confronting the Forces of Chaos the two Adept groups do work well together by-and-large. However, there is one crucial difference to bear in mind - the Enforcers believe that they alone among all Adepts truly follow God because they follow Him as the Demiurge. As you can imagine, this situation is extremely awkward for Theists who have to explain that the Demiurge is not God at all but a lunatic creation who has gone out of control. The Demiurge is attempting to co-opt all of existence by instilling its own Order apart from that of God. This will always lead to conflict between the Order of Infinity and the Order of Enforcers. While the two Orders may work together against common enemies, they will always come to blows should they remain in close proximity for any length of time. Natural Alliances: -Order of Kings = The Royal Order exists to impose rule on others, which in effect means they exist to promote Order. This clearly puts them in the good graces of the Enforcers who will happily lend them a hand in maintaining the status quo. -Order of the Inquisition = Enforcers and Inquisitors work together very well when hunting own troublemakers and anyone who threatens the Discipline Arcani. -Order of Judges = Law and Order as concepts go hand-in-hand, so it comes as no surprise that these two Orders are extremely close. So close, in fact, that they have been known to share Chantries and resources with one another. References: -http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Order_Manipulation -http://dresdenfiles.wikia.com/wiki/Warden -http://matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Agent -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JBiAXH4ecc&t=2291s Category:Order